The Patamon That Got Lost In The Mail
by GatomonandKariFan
Summary: Tk tells Patamon to go to sleep, so Patamon obeys, sleeping in a big brown box. When he wakes up he finds himself in Texas, In a Mail Van! How will Patamon get home?
1. Chapter 1: TEXAS!

The Patamon That Got Lost In The Mail  
  
Tk tells Patamon to go to sleep, so Patamon obeys, sleeping in a big brown box. When he wakes up he finds himself in Texas, In a Mail Van! How will Patamon get home??????  
  
~*~  
  
GKFan(In a whisper): I lost them, now, I do not own digimon, enjoy!  
  
(A/N: Ok, don't ask how he got to Texas, and please no flames if I suddenly make it so it's in the UK, so no saying 'it's impossible for him to get there' or something!)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: TEXAS!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Tk, your mom told you to go to bed hours ago," Patamon told his human counterpart, who was currently playing battleships on his computer.  
  
"Come on Patamon, we don't have school tomorrow, and my mum went out for milk," Tk replied, blowing up Kari's submarine.  
  
Kari was Tk's friend, she, like Tk, had been told to go to bed hours ago, but was on her computer having a friendly game of BS with Tk, Gatomon was saying the same thing over and over again to her partner, but no avail.  
  
"But Tk, if your mom comes in your going to get into trouble, and maybe grounded so we won't be able to go to the digital world tomorrow, besides you'll be tired as hell tomorrow"  
  
"Patamon, if your tired then you go to sleep, I'll be fine,"  
  
"Ok then, good night partner," Patamon said sleepily, he found a box with clothes in it just next to Tk's bedroom door, it looked so inviting and comfy, so he flew into it, pulled an old t-shirt over himself, and feel fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tk, TK, wake up Tk," Yelled Tk's mom from outside his bedroom door, he looked up to realise he had fallen asleep at the computer, he looked at his MSN messages, most were from Kari saying:  
  
'Tk, it's your move' or 'Tk where are you?' one consisted of goodnight and one consisted of Gatomon saying that Kari had fallen asleep at the desk. He chuckled when he read that one.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Tk said rubbing his eyes, he still felt tired 'maybe Patamon was right?'  
  
"Can you give me the box with your old clothes in? I'm sending it to Texas today," Replied his mother.  
  
Tk grabbed the duck tape and closed the lid of brown box, cello-taping the lid together, he picked it up, it was heavy even though it was only a box of old t-shirts, shorts and the usual entire.  
  
He opened his bedroom door and gave the box to his mother. Then he turned and went back into his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey Patamon, you were right, I am tired," He stopped, he had the strangest feeling Patamon hadn't heard him, he walked up to his bed where he saw a lump, he pulled the covers down just to reveal his hat, D3 and D-Terminal. "How the hell did they get there?" He pulled them out and stuffed them in their respective drawers, a message popped up.  
  
[Heya Tk, are you there? It's Kari!] Tk smiled and typed a reply.  
  
[No I haven't seen Patamon Tk, have you looked everywhere? And the fact we both fell asleep at the desks was funny!] He typed.  
  
[Sure I'll come over and help you search for him, be round in about 20 minutes, Tai's in the bathroom again...............]  
  
He signed out of MSN and got dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror, admiring how messy his blond hair was, he scowled then turned around.  
  
"PATAMON ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
No answer, he sighed. The doorbell rang. He went and opened the door.  
  
"Heya Tk!" Kari said smiling, her hair was soaking along with Gatomon's coat, it had been raining.  
  
"Didn't you bring a rain coat?" Tk asked her as she took off her shoes.  
  
"It started so suddenly we weren't particularly prepared, now, you've lost Patamon?"  
  
Tk nodded, Kari bite her lip.  
  
"Where did you last see him?"  
  
"Last night, when I was playing battleships with you, he said he was going to bed, so I left him too it, I don't know where he could have gone," Tk replied, Kari looked around, her red eyes scanning the apartment, for any sign of the pig with wings, no avail.  
  
After 20 minutes of searching it finally struck Tk.  
  
"Oh God," He remembered the box of clothes in his room, he sat on the sofa, Kari sat down next to him and Gatomon sat on the floor, facing the children of hope and light.  
  
"Oh God what?" Kari asked, Tk bite his lip.  
  
"Gatomon, would a box of clothes look inviting to you if you were Patamon?" Gatomon tilted her head.  
  
"A box of clothes would look inviting even for me, and yes probably Patamon," As she said this Tk grabbed the phone and dialled some number, someone answered.  
  
"Hello, this is Takeru Takaishi, my mom dropped of a box of old clothes to be sent to Texas, I was wondering has it been shipped off yet?" Tk listened into the phone, his eyes wide with fear "Ok, thank you, goodbye,"  
  
"What is it Tk?" Kari asked putting her hand on Tk's shoulder.  
  
"Patamon's going to Texas................."  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Patamon

Chapter 2: The Lost Patamon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, never have, never will.  
  
A/N: I have also learned that the time difference between Texas and Japan is about 17 hours, so you know what? (kicks) No more time difference!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry Tk, I'll be ok............no............ah maybe........" Came a voice from the bundle of clothes, the clothes got kicked off to reveal Patamon, he was asleep and talking "Come on Tk...........no.............I want the pie....................NOOOOOOOOO!" His eyes opened and he looked around, unfamiliar to his surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" Patamon asked himself as he tried to open the box he was in, there were some voices on the outside then the box he was in shook, then landed heavily, Patamon almost went threw the lid.  
  
"Ouch," There was silence for a few minutes in which nothing happened, Patamon was trying to decide how to get out of the box. "BOOM BUBBLE.......PAH..........." The lid of the box burst open and Patamon flew out, on doing so, he wished he hadn't.  
  
It was like a ghost town, a dessert, however way you saw it, the sun was beaming down, it was extremely hot, there was a small house behind him and the rest were either cacti or tumbleweeds...........  
  
"Where am I?" Patamon asked himself.  
  
"Howdy little orange dude, your in Texas," Came a voice from behind Patamon, the voice had made Patamon jump in mid-air and fall down. "Sorry buddy, what brings you here?"  
  
Patamon got helped up by this mysterious creature 'I'm surprised he hasn't freaked, not everyday a flying orange creature talks!'.  
  
"Who are you?" Patamon asked, he had tried to put it nicer, but couldn't think of the best way.  
  
"I'm Cactusmon (please excuse the lame name!)"  
  
"A digimon, in the real world?" Patamon asked forgetting that he, like Castusmon, was a digimon in the real world!  
  
"Your one too!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Patamon, and what did you say before? Texas?" Castusmon nodded and Patamon sweatdropped.  
  
"Is that a problem little digi-buddy?" He asked, Patamon nodded.  
  
"I kinda fell asleep in that box, and I've been shipped here from Odiba, Japan..........."  
  
"JAPAN! That's a long way from here mate,"  
  
"I have to get back to Tk, he'll be worried sick,"  
  
"Tk?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my partner!" Patamon smiled, then he's thoughts went back to how worried Tk might be when he found out he was missing.  
  
"Well Allie will take care of you, she takes care of any stray creatures that find themselves lost in the mail!" Castusmon said smiling.  
  
"Does that happen a lot?" Patamon asked, Castusmon ignored him and led Patamon to a shed behind the house, he went inside, Patamon followed.  
  
Inside was a young girl, she had a light pink t-shirt and denim dungaree's on, her hair was brown and went a bit past her shoulders and her eyes were emerald green. On her dungaree's was a white digivice (the 01 model) when she saw Castusmon she ran and hugged him, Patamon felt a bit left out.  
  
"Heya Castusmon, who's your little friend?" She asked, she waved to Patamon, and by the look of her she looked about 9, maybe 10.  
  
"Patamon this is Allie, Allie this is Patamon, he's a Japanese digimon!"  
  
"The Japanese have digimon too! Coolies, what brings you out here Pata?" She asked, Patamon flew up onto the work surface Allie was working on.  
  
"I fell asleep in a box and then woke up here, Tk's going to be worried," Patamon said, Allie looked at him with sadness in her brown eyes.  
  
"I could help you get home, if you want?" Patamon nodded and smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Patamon's WHERE?????????" Matt roared when he found out, Tk slinked backwards onto the chair in Tai and Kari's living room.  
  
"Um, Texas," Tk replied, trying to make it sound funny, it wasn't funny, not in the least.  
  
"How the fuzz did he get there?" Matt asked.  
  
"He fell asleep in the clothes box mom was sending to Texas," Izzy bit his lip and opened his laptop and he started to type.  
  
"Least Patamon gets to travel, we either get cooped up in the house or in the digiworld," Gatomon said slyly as she jumped onto the sofa behind Joe, who almost jumped a mile.  
  
"Hey guys, come have a look at this," Izzy said from his place at the computer, the digidestined gathered around (with all them digidestined the digimon couldn't see, poor digimon..........).  
  
On Izzy's computer screen was a map of the world, in every continent flashed red and green lights.  
  
"Here's a map of the world, those flashing lights are digidestined, you see here's us," He pointed to one of the biggest flashing lights "It's big since we're all together," Everyone mumbled an answer to this.  
  
"Your point?" Davis asked, Izzy scowled.  
  
"Look at Texas," He pointed, there was only one very small red flashing light, and two green ones. "Unless this digidestined has twins like Willis, I'd say Patamon has met up with the Texas digidestined,"  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Tk asked. Izzy shrugged.  
  
"Well least we know he's met a digidestined, but we have no way of getting to Texas,"  
  
"ARGH!" Tk yelled making a punch at the wall just to be stopped by Tai.  
  
"No one punches the wall I my house but me, now run along," Tai said smiling, Tk narrowed his eyes and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Sorry Tai, I'm just worried about Patamon, how's he going to get back here? He can't just stay in Texas,"  
  
"We could set up a port there, but the digidestined there may be kind of freaked if 12 people and 11 digimon suddenly appear threw their computer," Izzy put his finger onto his chin and carried on. "We're not even sure the digidestined has a computer, we might end up in England, or France or something by accident,"  
  
"So, how are we going to get him back, we could try the port, can't we?" Tk enquired, Izzy shrugged.  
  
"Possibly, But I wonder...."  
  
"What Izzy?" Sora asked, Izzy turned to face the digidestined.  
  
"There may be a possible way of getting hold of Patamon, but I'm not sure if it'll work,"  
  
"Tell us,"  
  
"Well, I think a digidestined and their digimon have telepathic links, but I'm not particularly sure,"  
  
"We could try," Tk said standing up, Izzy smiled and then sighed.  
  
"I dunno how we could try it though, we could try and get you to concentrate Tk, and try and project conversation to Patamon, but if that doesn't work, then I dunno what we're going to do," Izzy began to type on his laptop, the map of the world had disappeared and was replaced with what looked like an e-mail box.  
  
"Who ya mailing Izzy?" Davis asked in a bored type of tone, Tai rolled his eyes and then burst out laughing when Davis fell backwards off the stool when he lent backwards. "Very funny Tai, yep, hilarious,"  
  
"I'm e-mailing Gennai, asking him for any advice,"  
  
Davis sat up, he had a dazed look on his face, well half dazed, half bored, he shrugged and lay on the floor.  
  
"But if he has no answer then we're going to have to find our own way there,"  
  
"My uncle owns a plane company that goes there..............."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
